Marissa Hilder
Marissa Hilder was the leader and commander of the Knight's Republic and the Knights of Outer Val. She is a 34-year-old woman who was one of the founding members of the Tudourium Rebellion. She was arrested for torture. Appearance Marissa Hilder is a 6'2" woman and normally wore a black T shirt with a white shirt that was always visible while on base, she also wore silk like pants that allowed her to move quickly. She also wore a black hat that covered her brown eyes. Her skin was white. Personality Marissa was an extremely tough woman according to her peers; standing up to her own allies to protect the public She; however held an extremely manipulative side which extended to torturing people for her own amusement. Early Years Marissa was born in the country of Grenweel on the southern coast, born to a Leyian father and a Yitian mother, her life was quite uneventful, her family supporting the empire's advancements as Grenweel's government was corrupt. Marissa haboured these views through her upbringing, being praised This time in Factory #2B warped her mind, leading to her and Elizabeth's more darker side to form, this however was kept under control by her comrades of the rebellion in the time in the factory. At some point in this mess; she found her husband Joesph and married him. Millatry career During the rebellion; Marissa took control of the southern regions, close to her homeland; she was the most distant to the other leaders as she focused on maintaining a strong presence in the south. In her spare time; Marissa also pushed for breaking away from Elizabeth's government if things went awry. When the war supposedly ended in 5642, Marissa kept her section of the army under her control rather than shipping it off to Elizabeth. In this time, she made her home-base in the city of Carney, before making a small base at Fort Ajueze to garrison a force, fearing that the war isn't exactly over just yet. Due to this, when the empire eventually invaded again, Marissa and her forces were able to hold back the hordes, and this led to her keeping the republic alive. This eventually made her one of the most powerful people in the smaller republic. With this, she used her millatry prowess to establish a political party, known as the Social Republic Party. Checkmate However; during the oppucation of the north, Marissa's power began to grow at an alarming rate; and as such, she hosted an election, the first that Orcela would have under it's new name, being held on the 13th of November. However in that time, her personal demons and habits began to catch up with her; it all began one quiet day as she entered her personal dungeon; where she began to use her coveted drugs. This eventually got the attention of two of the people in the fort, being Eirin Burr and Oliver Wells, a new recruit. The three began to play a chess game with each other; as Marissa began to tap into Burr's past, letting her torture a Vallum sniper who was captured by Eirin on their first mission. On top of this; their second mission included ratting out a dream den that the empire set up near the border; this included rescuing Annabel, Mary's former girlfriend who was a puppet of one of Harold's servant/bodyguard known as Azrael, an 11 year old and the brother of Gerome. Upon returning, Marissa immediately had her arrested, fearing that Azrael could control her again. This also began a game of cat and mouse where Oliver and Wells were at odds with each other, this included Oliver stealing all the keys; including Marissa's skeleton key that she used to access any room. To make sure that the two didn't return so that she could change the locks, including to her office. This operation was known as Operation Aces High. This operation ended when they returned, startling Marissa that they survived; but she let them continue their little game. The game came to a head when Oliver went to the town of Naughtera to pick up some glasses, hilarity ensued and Oliver met Yagokoro, the provider for Marissa's drugs, known to be from Poi. After that; Marissa simply let herself become more and more cocky; eventually being caught with a few months towards the election when Eirin and Oliver were called to talk to Annabel about the fate of Yuki, Marissa was controlled by Eirin's infamous strings, being forced to resign from the army and political party, admitting her crimes to the public. Marrisa was arrested a few days later; and tried afterwards, being arrested for life, with a chance of parole, after 20 years. Category:Betah Squad Category:Knight's Republic Category:Female Category:Human Category:Arrested